Promise Me
by Roxanna Wesker
Summary: One Shot. Jake Muller no quiere creer que es hijo de Albert Wesker, pero Sherry intenta que no se lo tome tan a pecho. Por e3so le pide que le haga una promesa,que Jake no sabe si podrá cumplir. ¡Jakerry!


_Promise Me_

Hacía frío. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría hasta el último rincón de la montaña, dificultándoles el paso a Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin. Jake iba refunfuñando sobre cosas inteligibles para Sherry, que le seguía a paso apresurado en un intento de alcanzarle. Jake estaba discutiendo consigo mismo sobre qué debía pensar acerca de lo que Ada Wong le había dicho. ¿Albert Wesker era su padre? ¿Ése había sido el legado de Albert Wesker, una sangre especial? Ni siquiera sabía si lo que Ada decía era cierto. Aunque, su lógica tendría: no conoció a su padre y su madre jamás le hablo de él, y después estaba su ADN y sus poderes. Le llamó la atención lo poco que parecía respetarle Ada. Un imbécil que trató de exterminar a la humanidad y convertirse en un Dios. Menuda locura. Además, se parecían en algunos aspectos. Quizás eran ambos unos sociopatas, egoístas y malhumorados. Jake era más huraño e impulsivo, según el punto de vista de Sherry, pero no era un monstruo como Albert Wesker. A no ser que fuera un delito contra la humanidad ser su hijo, y le convirtiera automáticamente en otro villano. Quizá lo fuera...

Sherry pensaba justo lo contrario. Aquellas dos personas no tenían nada que ver. Jake Muller podría ser muchas cosas, pero no un tirano. Sherry le colocó una mano sobre el hombro a Jake, como gesto tranquilizador, aunque a Jake no le sirvió de mucho. Él solo se paró y se giró a mirarla a los ojos. Ahora que se fijaba, eran muy bonitos. Parecían dos inmensos océanos, de aguas nunca turbias y siempre tranquilas. Jake le retiró la mano con no mucha delicadeza y siguió andando, dejando a Sherry algo atrás.

Jake le dio una patada a la nieve del suelo, que salió dispersada en varias direcciones. Miró una roca que había justo al borde izquierdo de la escarpada montaña, se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó al lado, dejando una pierna balanceándose en el vacío y la otra flexionada. Apoyó una de las manos enguantadas sobre ella, y con la otra escarbaba en la nieve. Sherry se dirigió hacia el con paso sigiloso y se sentó a su lado. Jake le miró de reojo y Sherry sonrió. A ella le encantaba mirar sus ojos grises, como los de Wesker cuando aún tenía corazón y sentimientos. Sherry se arrimó un poco más an Jake y echó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Jake. Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor-le dijo Sherry.

Jake giró la cabeza hacia ella y le miró ceñudo.

-Yo no hago favores-le respondió él con tono serio.

-No es un favor exactamente. Quiero que me prometas una cosa-Sherry le miró directamente a los ojos.

Jake sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que, pase lo que pase, seas o no seas hijo de Wesker, no dejes de ser como eres y no te dejes llevar por personas como Ada Wong.

Jake miró al horizonte. No le quiso responder.

-Jake-Sherry entrelazó su mano con la de Jake. Él no la apartó.-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sabes que, si el resto del mundo descubre de quién soy hijo, querrán mi cabeza colgada en una pared-respondió él.

A Sherry no le extrañó lo bruto que él era al hablar.

-Jake: El mundo te necesita-replicó ella.

-El mundo solo quiere mi sangre. Mientras que haya alguien que afloje la pasta...-dijo Jake sonriendo.

-¡Jake!

-Sabes que es la verdad. Cuando no me necesiten, me mandarán a tomar...-Sherry le interrumpió lanzándole una gruesa bola de nieve a la cabeza.

Jake se levantó de un salto. Lanzó una exclamación de asombro y se dirigió a paso firme hacia ella. Sherry se arrepintió de haber hecho eso. Sabía que, cuando Jake se cabreaba, era temible. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver como él le sujetaba de la muñeca, sin llegar a hacerle daño, y con la otra mano le sujetaba el antebrazo. En un visto y no visto, la tenía reducida en el suelo, con él sentado encima.

-¡Jake, que pesas un montón!-exclamó ella intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Eso te pasa por ponerte a jugar a las guerras de nieve, Sherry-le respondió él con cierto tono divertido.

Ella bufo y se rindió tarde o temprano se quitaría de encima.

-Si al final va a resultar que soy yo la que necesita un protector...-comentó Sherry.

-Me tienes a mí-la respuesta de Jake sorprendió a Sherry.

Ella se sonrojó y evitó que él lo notara.

-Te prometo una cosa: que pase lo que pase, no dejaré que te hagan daño ni que me engañe un zorra como Ada Wong. ¿Te parece?-dijo Jake levantándose e incorporando a Sherry. Ella le miró con detenimiento y luego se abrazó a él en un impulso. Jake trató de separarse de ella, pero la verdad es que el tenerla tan cerca le reconfortaba muchísimo.

-Sheeerryyy, qué te tengo dicho de las muestras de afecto o cariño excesivas hacia MI persona...

-Perdón. Es que, tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo...

Jake enarcó una ceja y le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo qué...?

Justo en ese momento, un ruido fuerte de algo de varias toneladas cayendo les interrumpió.

-Parece que nuestro amiguito quiere vernos otra vez-comentó Sherry sonriente.

Jake le cogió de la mano y echó a correr.

-¡Jaaakeee! ¡Que me mato!

-¡Tú calla y corre lo que puedas!

* * *

Pues bueno,aquí tenéis un trabajito de Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin. Animo a todos a hacer más historias de ellos, ya que son una pareja interesante.

Playlist:  
Dead by April- Promise Me


End file.
